Rivals
by Gratsu-dragon
Summary: Natsu is the leader of a gang. And Gray is the Second in command of their rival gang. What happens When they go to the same school? Gratsu. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

I'm the second in command of the gang frozen. We are the number one gang or at least everyone in our gang says we are, but our last battle with our rivals ended with us losing. Our rivals are the gang called slayers if you ask anyone in our gang everyone in the other gang are morons. And there gang has the same name as a stupid anime that I hate. (That is what Gray is using as an insult slayers is secretly his favorite anime.)

Any ways for some reason in order to be in the gang I have to go to school because I'm under 18 (also the boss is his big sister, Ultear). It is a stupid rule right, and the worst part is it only applies to me. The only reason is probly because three of the slayers members go to the same school. (He doesn't believe his sister is capable of being caring.) I think they are just some weak lackeys that don't deserve to be spied on by me. (He thinks there is nobody even as close to being as awesome as he is).

_ AT SCHOOL_

Here I am a gang member standing outside of a class room for some reason waiting 'for a few minutes' yah right. I know they are going to make me stand out here forever. How dare they.

_TEN MINUTES LATER _ _

Ha I'm right they are making me wait forever. It's annoying this jackass of a teacher made me wait for like thirty minu- "You can come in now" the jack ass of a teacher that made me wait said. Finally.

"Gray would you introduce yourself to the class" Mr. Jackass said. (The teacher is Gildarts)

"My name is Gray Fullbutser. Yo" I said.

"Would you please give Gray a nice welcome and introduce yourselves. We will start with you Ezra." Mr. Jackass said.

"My name is Ezra Scarlet. I'm the class president, and don't step out of line I have permition to taze anybody who does" Ezra said.

"O-okay" I said slightly scared annoyed by her tone.

The boring introduction continued on until an interesting introduction was said.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and these two are Gajeel and Wendy. I'm the gang leader of Slayers" He said. Wait. What! The leader of Slayers is still in high school!?

"I'm Wendy" a girl that looked like he should be in elementary school said.

"Gajeel" a buff guy covered in piercings said. They must be the members that go here.

The introductions continued, but the only person I was concentrated on was Natsu. I mean not only was he the leader of my rival gang but he was hot had pink hair.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

The introductions where over and the teacher told me to sit next to Natsu. I knew that if I didn't come up with something to say to him Ultear would kill me so I said, "Yo flame brain". (Flame brain is Ultear nickname for Natsu).

"How do you know that nickname?" Natsu asked.

"I'm second in command of Frozen. So we are rivals" I answered.

"Let the games begin" he said with a creepy smirk on his face


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright class is over now either get out or shut up!" Mr. Jackass said.

I always fallow the rule the one who lands the first hit wins. SO I immediately got up and punched Natsu. Only to get hot sauce in my eye.

"Why do you have hot sauce!" I screamed.

"It's a good snack and more importantly why did you punch me!" Natsu said

"Cause the person who lands the first hit wins! Have you ever heard that rule?!" I said

"Of course I've heard that washed up old rule!" He screamed.

"Your breath smells like hot sauce! From now on your name is Dragon Breath!"

"Jack ass"

"Ass hole"

"Why are you stripping!? Ice princess"

"It's a habit get used to it! Dragon breath"

"I will stripper"

I punched Natsu through the window and he grabbed the window sill and pulled himself up. Then he kicked me in the face. He was just as strong as expected, but not strong enough. I'll win! I punched Natsu in the gut and he punched me in the face. We continued to fight breaking desks here and there. Until Ezra knocked our heads together and beat the crap out of us destroying more stuff than we did. She told us not to fight. What is wrong with h- ahfjahuiauyhfavaeyf

XXX nurses office XXX

I woke up to The nurse smiling at me.

"I see you're ok. My name is Mira Jane. You were tazed by Ezra for fighting" Mira Jane said.

"Ok?" Wlee I guess that is fair she did worn me ( He is used to Ultear punishing him in a similar way).

"You are free to go home I talked to your teachers. And were you surprised by Ezra way of punishing?"

"Not really I'm used to it. I have a sister with similar punishments" I said.

"Well have fun and don't upset Ezra or your sister for that matter." Mira Jane said.

"Ok bye".


	3. contest

Natsu and I came up with a plan. With this plan we might not get in trouble. We are going to have a prancing competition. The rules are:

1. Only one prank per class.

violence in the pranks. (Only because this is so they don't get in trouble)

3. The person who wins is the person who falls for the most pranks.

4. The loser has to do one thing the winner says no matter what it is.

And by loser I mean Natsu. He is so stupid this will be easy (not saying that Natsu is that stupid).

_at school_

Just in case of pranks I kicked the door open from a far away distance and it is a good thing I did because there was a bucket up there filled with brown stuff? Wait is that poop!? What the hell Natsu!

"What you didn't fall for it! Damn!" Natsu said from behind me.

"Seriously Natsu! Poop" I screamed.

"Actually that isn't just any type of poop that is dog poop" He said. How the hell can he say that with a straight face!?

"What ever it is who is going to clean this up!?" I ask screamed.

"Relax I have some lackeys with me to clean this up. Get over here and clean this up! Now" He said.

Right when they started to clean Ezra walked over.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She screamed.

"We are doing a prank war today! What is our punishment!" Natsu said. How the hell is he not scared to death right now does he realize who he is talking to!?

"Interesting. Well I guess it is fine as long as you don't make a mess." She said.

"Great! You two are going to fallow us around and clean up our messes ok." He said to his lackies.

"Yes leader" They said.

-after that class-

My prank in that class missed so we are still tied. But I couldn't let my guard down so I opened my locker from the side and a bunch of rocks fell out. HE better have some better pranks than that if he wants to win against me.

The next class started and the teacher told us to open our books. Prank time. Once Natsu started to find the book pages. I grabbed my bag reached in and sprayed him with whipcream. He walked out the doorand said,

"you win this round"

Score: Gray 1 Natsu 0

_Next class_

I kicked open the door and jumped back ready for a prank. Bad move. Once I jumped back Natsu tripped me covered up my eyes and poured paint on my face (remember no violence and paint in your eyes can send you to a hospital). I didn't get to use mty prank for that class because I spent the whole hour getting paint off my face

Score: Gray 1 Natsu 1

_at lunch_

He dodged my last two pranks and I dodged his so we were tied. But not for long I'l get him this time. As soon as I got to the lunch room I found Natsu and tripped him wile he was falling I grabbed two pies I made earlier and slammed them on both sides of his head.

" your prank is delisious" HE said as he got up and dipped my head back forcing me to chug a bottle of extra hot hot sauce.

Score: Gray 2 Natsu 2

_last class_

Both of us are getting good at dodging pranks and dodge the pranks we're still tied and I won't let him win. The class started and I grabed a Gatorade bottle and waited for his guard to lower I've been waiting all class The day is almost over It is now or never so I charged at him even though His guard was up yet another bad move. As soon as I moved towards him he hit the bottle out of my hand and shoved a water balloon in my face. He won, Or has he. I was prepared for this and had a back up prank ready as soon as he finished his guard was down so I grabbed his pants and pantsed him. He immediately pulled up his pants and ran out of the room. His whole face was like Ezra's hair. He looked really cute. No he looked funny not cute Gray get your head out of the gutter.


	4. The prize will be

1 week has passed since our contest. I haven't used my prize yet, but I planned out some Ideas.

1. Natsu dresses as a girl for one month.

2. Natsu starts a fight with Ezra (this is the least likely because it is just too cruel).

3. Natsu dresses up as a girl and becomes my personal maid for one week.

~at school~

Before I went to school here they took a test. And you will not believe the results. I can't believe it and I'm looking right at it. Only three words can fit this WHAT. THE. HELL. I don't get it did he cheat? Did he write his name on somebody else's paper? Whatever he did this is impossible. Natsu got best score in the class (this chp. Is a little OOC). Fuck pigs flying. This is the sign for an apocalypse. What has the world come to? Are these people morons!? That can't be it because Ezra is second. WHAT DID HE DO!

"Gray ya surprised?" Natsu said. Maybe I should choose pick a fight with Ezra?

"No I figured you would be a good cheater"

"I didn't cheat"

"Then is it a sign of an apocalypse?"

"I'll take that as you are surprised."

"I'm NOT surprised. But what did you do?"

"I studied. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes. I do. Moron."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A MOR-aohanvergsd"

He got tazered time to hide! Come on find a good spot! The teacher's desk!

"NOW EVERYONE TELL ME WHERE GRAY IS!"

Should I tell her where I am? Answer NO! But if I do it now she might forgive me. Maybe I should bribe her? Great idea! But what should I use to bribe her? I don't know. Maybe the contest prize! Great idea! Wait why am I talking to myself? Snap out of it Gray and go make that deal!

"E-Ezra would you not tazer me if we made a deal? You know how I won the prize from the competition? Well we could make Natsu dress up as a girl wearing anything you want for as long as you want. Deal?"

Are you kidding me? Of course it is a deal!" OH shit a death hug "I'll bring in his clothes tomorrow and he'll be doing it for a week!"

Well since it's a shorter time He will also be my maid. Problemo solved.

~once Natsu wakes up~

"You awake? Good because I decided you punishment for losing. Starting tomorrow Ezra will design your clothes and you will dress up as a girl for one week. This counts for outside of school. So you better wear it at the gang meeting I'll make sure to come with a camera. Oh and another thing you are also going to be my personal maid" I said as I walked out.

Once I turned the corner I heard him scream, "WHAT!"

Tomorrow will be awesome!


End file.
